


Another.....

by LadyGraceGrey



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prisoner of War, Stockholm Syndrome, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGraceGrey/pseuds/LadyGraceGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is it that all he can say is that one stupid line?! He hates himself for it, but even this... This small price of rebellion, it means more to him than she will ever know when she listens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another.....

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry, I am tired of all the Preston bashing. Yes it can be annoying and his VA isn't the best. But there has to be a reason! So... I wrote one.

“General..”

 

_Make it stop make it stop! Don't let them get the children! No.. No! Don't hurt them please! Take me instead!_

 

“A-another settlement needs our help..”

 

_The screaming, God the screaming it’s coming from the captain's room! What is he… why?! Why did he do it?! The didn't have to die!_

 

She looks at me, her eyes glazing over just a bit as she sighs and nods. She’ll do it. She’ll help them. I want to tell her! I want to make it end! But the screams! If I… if I speak they’ll be killed!

 

And I know they won't. I know it’s all dreams now. I know it. Sturges is looking at me with that expression. The same on he had after the first time. He pats my shoulder and I follow him. Wordless. He knows that I need it. That even saying this much is almost too much for me.

 

The door closes behind us in the run down house. He leans against it, and I take up the stance of a soldier.

 

“Rank an’ name boy.”

 

“Preston Garvey, Commonwealth Minutemen under Captain Hollis.”

 

The words flow easily. But I have to be careful. It would be so so easy to slip back. Until that was all I could say, that and a string of numbers that served as our location orders.

Sturges calls me a prisoner of war. That was how he found me. Quincy in flames, Hollis dead at my feet. And Clint… Clint praising me. /Conditioning/ me for action.

 

It was true Clint betrayed the Minutemen. They didn't know how far the ranks had fallen but he wasn't alone. He was our leader, the one that promised a new order to us… I believed him and he trained me. Took pride in me… broke me.

 

“Good, you still remember. Orders?”

 

“Quincy, infiltrate and extract settlers. Confine Hollis for conditioning… sir.”

 

I wince, fighting the full body shudder the wracks through my bones. I can't say this! I can't tell! I… I can't I… but I did. And there are no screams yet. The tensions rolls off in waves and Sturges nods, that small smile on his face.

 

“You have a new general now. You made her. Is this betrayal?”

 

“The men needed order and direction. I made it official.”

 

“Is it /betrayal/ boy?!”

 

I can't answer. My tongue feels stuck to my mouth my throat is closing up. I can't breathe! My name… my name… my orders and my name and the cause…

 

“...2… 218-7648-09 North East 43 by 218-7648-09… N-north East forty”

 

*Slap*

 

My head jars to the  side, my eyes clearing and I can feel again. My chest hurts and I gasp for air, shuddering and convulsions shaking my stance as my hand lifts to the sting on my flesh. But not to hide it, to hold it tighter. I need it, I am not in Quincy! I am not there! There are no flames, no screams, no Hollis and No Clint!

 

It’s fine… it’s okay. And the settlement will be okay. She heard me. She will help.

 

A child shrieks outside and I lose it all over again. My mind blacked as I lunge for the man blocking the door. My hands are around his throat and I see him smile. Hollis.. Or maybe Clint?

 

But I can't think. Just subdue him.

 

And I am on the ground, my head is clearing and I feel his body pressing me down.

 

“Breathe boy. Breathe. Come on man, it’s over. It’s okay.”

 

And I can hear the gentle hum of machinery as he holds me inhumanly strong. I close my eyes, and let the exhaustion take me.

 

“A settlement needs our help.”

  
The most defiant thing I could ever think to say and I have done it time and again. Maybe some day… I’ll be able to shake the chains of war.  


End file.
